


5 AM

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: sometimes you can find solace from pain in nature. a short poem.





	

5 am  
listening to the sound of wind chimes  
the air speaks  
singing of wide open spaces  
and kissing the sky  
wrapped in thick cotton  
i hide and hear  
humming along to the music  
the harmony they make  
that few will ever speak

i don't feel solitude  
but rather, life  
the gales tell stories of their travels  
and i'm reminded there is so much more  
left to experience  
than pain


End file.
